User talk:FMF/Archive 2
Wikia Changes Have you gone through the changes that wikia is making? They linked us to this page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ABertH%2FLayout_and_navigation_updates_coming_October_3 I didn't read it completely, was short on time. If you have gone through it, can you tell me how this will effect us and the way we currently edit our wiki? Ishu bagaria (talk) 05:02, October 3, 2012 (UTC) A Few Questions KingdomRushMaster (talk) 15:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) KIngdomRushMaster KingdomRushMaster (talk) 15:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) FMF, there are a few thing I want to know. 1. Can wiki contributers with a Wikia account becom an admin user on this wiki? 2. What are acid guardians? 3. What is your team on Mystic Guardians? $. What is your favourite Guardian on Mystic Guardians :1. yes, any admin with bureaucrat permissions can change a registered user's rights (make him an admin/chat moderator or any other existing title) :if you want to become an admin, you should also contact ishu and elfangor since they're also admins here and were before me... :It's also recommended that you get more contributions under your belt. :2. I don't think there are acid guardians in the game yet, judging from the guild perks page, this will be the next addition to the game. :3. I was part of a guild but they kicked me out a couple of days ago without even sending me a message (I was just a few bp away from trainer) :$. I think my Flame Lizzy named FLizzy Minnelli would be my favorite ::– FMF (talk) 08:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) KingdomRushMaster (talk) 11:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC)KingdomRushMasterKingdomRushMaster (talk) 11:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey FMF, good news! My Murray finally evolved! :) How did you get so many achievements on this wiki? KingdomRushMaster (talk) 12:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC)KingdomRushMaster Type into google " The Paranormal Wiki" KingdomRushMasterKingdomRushMaster (talk) 19:14, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I want to ask you something. Could you try to make a title for The Paranormal Wiki (change it from normal writing) KingdomRushMasterKingdomRushMaster (talk) 15:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Revealing the 3rd Evos I don't know if you saw my Spidey edit, but this is huge! I figured out how to know what all the third evos look like! Go to the database in the menu of the game, and if you have the 2nd evo of a guardian, say twigg, you can click their data entry and see their 3rd evo, in this case trigg. Kslice2012 (talk) 05:34, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Kslice2012 Got your message. I realize that the pics in the database aren't as nice as they could be, but they at least tell people what the guardians look like and can be swapped out once better pictures of third evos become available. Also, on a side note, what i like to do is hit print screen in pvp, put it in paint, and white out everything else. Seems to work. Kslice2012 (talk) 15:44, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Kslice2012 Gervax (talk) 05:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Can u guys tell me where u get the info for the TEST page info? And btw thanks to put all pics awesome^^ Help Hey Im new to this wiki and overall to all wikis. I edited the Tigg Guardian page and wanted to know if that was right and how to put a link onto words. Sengokura (talk) 19:17, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :answered on your talk page – FMF (talk) 14:58, November 28, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you very much, I have put links into text before but i didnt know how to do it here. This is because this is the first wiki i have actually joined. Thanks also for the picture advice as well. I hope to help the wiki grow later on. Sengokura (talk) 21:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC)